


pay attention

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Staring, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Riddle is absent due to some sickness and now Azul is left alone to tutor Karim, who adamantly refuses to listen and instead chooses to admire the pretty boy who he's supposed to be learning from.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Azul Ashengrotto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	pay attention

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so underrated
> 
> warnings! i call kalim karim !!! that's all, you dont need to read if you dislike this ^^

Azul was getting annoyed.

Riddle wasn't here today, apparently having gotten sick. The fact that Riddle, of all people, got sick was shocking enough. But add that shock on top of the sudden realization that he would be alone to tutor Karim today and here you have a very distressed Azul Ashengrotto. Tutoring Karim wasn't all bad, he honestly didn't mind it too much. The brown boy was a bit of an airhead and needed some grounding however he was a wonderful listener and usually got things after finally focusing. 

But this? This was just irritating. 

Karim just couldn't seem to get his head out of the clouds. Riddle was best at grounding him. Azul wasn't bad at it, he was just not as good as Riddle who did it on a daily basis with his dorm members. Without him here it was quite the challenge to get the young heir to listen. He was always looking at Azul, his stare unwavering and this droopy look would overcome his face. Even though he was staring so intently, he wasn't listening to a word Azul was saying. He knew since every time he asked a question Karim would just tilt his head and go, "Huh?"

Azul clenched the pencil tightly in his hand. They were in the library as it would make it easier to grab the books Karim would need. Azul seated at the front of the table while Karim was at one of the sides. Usually Riddle would be across from him as to look for any signs of drowsiness or inattentiveness and set him straight. Riddle was not here.

"Can you please explain to me why you have been so distracted today, Karim-san?" Azul tried his best to keep any frustration out of his voice. He needed to be careful around this boy. While Azul knew he was emotionally strong, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him. This... didn't mean anything, surely.

Karim shot up and smiled wider. "What was that?"

Don't grind your teeth Azul, he'll notice Azul. But god was it hard to resist the urge to do so.

"I  _ asked _ why you were so distracted today,  _ Karim-san _ ."

Karim laughed, placing his arms behind his neck as he did so. Some part of Azul melted at the sight. Karim was terribly cute and it wasn't doing Azul any favors. 

"I was just looking at you!" Karim beamed. "You're really pretty. I can't help it, ahaha!" Azul's face was dusted with pink at the words. Him? Pretty? Azul shook off the compliment. Now was not the time to be getting flustered.

"If I place a paper bag over my head would that help you focus better?" Azul asked him, his tone steady and serious. 

Karim giggled, his shoulders shaking just a bit. "No, I don't think it will!"

What was Azul to do? The boy desperately needed tutoring but wasn't even able to focus because he thought Azul was pr... pretty... God! The very thought of the compliment made heat rise to his cheeks, his brain getting all fuzzy and warm. He wasn't used to being called something like that. Azul balled up his fists and shook his head. He really couldn't let this get to him, he needed his mind to be clear so he can devise a plan on how to properly deal with Karim. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mmm... sorry! I'm no good at that kinda thing! Jamil usually knows that stuff." Of course. Of course he wouldn't be getting any semblance of an idea from Karim. What did he even expect? 

“Well, do try to think up of something. We need to regain your focus onto your studies. This is a tutoring session, after all, even if Riddle-san isn’t here with us.”

“Why isn’t he here anyway?” Karim asked curiously, tilting his head and jostling the earrings dangling from his ears.

“Riddle-san has caught some sort of sickness.”

“Oh! Aaaah, I hope he feels better soon then!” Karim looked to the side where his worksheets were displayed and grimaced. Was he really that busy staring at Azul he forgot about the very assignments Azul was explaining to him?

Suddenly, Karim neared in on Azul's face. Inspecting him. He couldn't help the flush on his cheeks at the proximity. Not many people got close to him like this. Well, the twins did, but they didn't really count in his mind. They were always rather clingy. Especially Floyd, he was always snuggling Azul and cooing at how cute he was. He was used to that from him. It was an entirely different matter to have similar words coming from the lips he’d like to kiss.

Azul had been aware of his feelings for the little prince for some time now. It was pretty difficult to be unaware when he was friends with the twins. If Jade wasn’t going to tease him, Floyd absolutely would. And that he did. He barged into Azul’s room as he was counting up the total sales for Mostro Lounge and started bemoaning how much he didn’t want to give up squishing Azul to his Sea Otter. Azul had sputtered, denied it entirely, and then finally accepted it when Floyd wouldn’t stop going on and on about every single bit of evidence that made Azul’s denial useless. Jade wiped a fake tear and commented on how their little octopus was growing up so quickly, that he was a crybaby just the other day! Azul was still formulating a plan on how to get back at them for that.

That was not the main focus right now. Currently Karim’s face was much too close to Azul’s and he was afraid the heir might take notice of the hue of pink blossoming across his face. Why was he so close anyway?

If Azul were to stop thinking entirely he would be able to focus on how long Karim’s eyelashes were, the curve of his lips and how soft his skin looked. And his beautiful red eyes. The same ones that were currently staring into his own. Why didn’t he warn himself to stay away from those eyes?

“Hey, Azul…” Karim whispered softly, and Azul listened, hung on every word spoken, enchanted by them. “Ahaha. I was right. You’re even prettier up close.”

Azul’s eyes widened and he flinched back, his face scarlet now. He knew not to speak. Not unless he wanted to stutter at every word and look like a mess.

Karim was undeterred. The young heir reached out to the octopus and cupped his cheek, gazing into his eyes while smiling softly. Closer and closer he was getting to Azul. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. Azul’s face was burning, it burned so brightly, but the feeling in his heart to just move closer along with Karim was stronger than anything else. His eyelids dropped halfway as they shortened the distance between their lips before closing his eyes and the distance entirely. 

His lips were soft. Just as Azul had thought all those times staring at them. It was a short kiss. They had parted not long after the initial touch but to Azul it was still magical. His heart was all warm and gushy, this light and floating feeling of happiness. A small smile spread across his lips before he tugged onto Karim’s shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

They were kicked out of the library shortly after. It was not a fun story to tell Riddle when he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> *takes karim and azul nendos* now kiss


End file.
